


Tell Me What You Want

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, alex is shy and mal makes him tell her what he wants, she won't give him the fuk until he tells her to but he's embarrassed, so it takes a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Alex really wants Mal to fuck him.Mal makes him beg for it.





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> wheee, i wrote this in chunks over the course of two weeks. hope it turned out alright. it might not be the best quality tho cause i write better porn when i'm horny (it's easier to write, at least), and not all of this was written while i was 'in the mood,' so who knows?!  
> enjoy, everybody

“Hey, Mal?”

“Yo.”

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you- do you want to have sex?”

Mal tosses her game controller to the side. “Hell yeah. What’re you thinking, dude?”

“The other night, I said- I said something about wanting you to fuck me until I screamed, and-”

“Holy shit, I will  _ gladly  _ take that offer. Can I get you, like… super riled up first?”

“I’m game, but if I want to stop...”

“Tell me, and we will. No worries. Shirt off?”

Alex sighs quietly as he pulls his worn tee over his head.

“You look amazing as always, babe.”

Alex blushes. “Thanks.”

Mal crawls across the bed to kneel in front of him. “Where do you want me to kiss you first?”

Alex feels the familiar hot curl of arousal settle in his cock. “Wherever you want.” 

She smiles and leans down to press her lips below his pectoral, then across his chest, a row of soft kisses. She hums quietly as she does, the miniscule vibrations tuning his nerves to a higher sensitivity. Each kiss starts to bring with it a tiny moan from Alex. Mal leans down, breath ghosting over his skin, presses her lips  _ so _ slowly against him, and pulls back just the same. She’ll breathe out, a damp puff of hot air, then move somewhere else and place three kisses in quick succession, and before his skin has even cooled, she’ll press another kiss onto her breath. It feels a little clouded in Alex’s head, but not in a bad way. The way her touch is both soothing and sensitizing, calming and arousing, is lovely.

Then Mal drags her hand, ever so lightly, over the fabric of his pants, just enough to graze against his crotch, and the fog is gone. Alex becomes acutely aware of her above him: her hair just brushing his chest, the minute push and draw of her breath’s heat, and the thrilling, barely there sense of her palm over his cock. He looks up at her face.

The look she wears is nothing short of devilish. 

“That…” Mal whispers, “is the most you are going to get.” She chuckles darkly, looking straight into Alex’s eyes, and her voice drops.  _ “Until you beg for me.” _

And she’s on him like her life depends on it. Her hands, against his chest, hold her weight, and her mouth, before so gentle, bites into him. Hot wet, sucking pressure lights up his nerves, pleasure and arousal swirling in his stomach. He can feel the hot rush of blood to his cock, and he’s soon fully hard. He squirms automatically, arching his hips up towards Mal’s, and just like that, she’s gone.

“Wha- Mal?”

She kisses over the right side of his ribs. “I told you. I won’t touch you until you beg.”

“Oh, you’re awful.”

“You love it.”

Alex groans. Mal just giggles and presses a kiss to his stomach. Oh. There’s more nerves there than he thought there were.

“Mal.”

“Yes?” she asks innocently.

“Fuck,” he swears, distracted by Mal’s tongue doing interesting things to his belly.

“Are you asking for something?”

“Well, I would be if you wouldn’t keep distra-  _ Oh!  _ Fuck, you can’t do that!”

Mal pulls away from the hickey she’s started on his stomach, says, “I can, and I am,” and goes right back to it.

“You’re making this-  _ oh _ \- exceedingly difficult!”

“Well, I’m doing a bad job of it if you still have that much vocabulary.”

“Mal, will you- will you touch me, please?” Alex’s sentence trails off into a moan.

“I am,” she smirks.

“You know what I meant!”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Will you please touch my- my cock?”

“Much better,” Mal murmurs against his skin. She rubs her hand against the crotch of his jeans, allowing him to grind against her for a few moments before she pulls it away.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like  _ this.” _

Mal doesn’t answer, just busies herself with nipping at the skin over his hip. Alex squirms. “Mal, please?”

“Please  _ what, _ darling?”

“Touch me! My cock. Please.”

The dull pressure of her hand returns, stroking slowly, but disappears as soon as he pushes into it. He stills, and she touches him again, light and brief, but he gets the point. Hold still, she’ll touch him; squirm, she won’t. She licks over the dark circle she’s left on his hip, then moves slowly up his torso, flicking her tongue out periodically. Alex breathes, slow and heavy, trying not to squirm as she teases just at the edge of his nipple. He groans, obviously making an effort to stay still, and grabs a handful of the sheets. Mal chuckles, a hot puff of breath on Alex’s chest, and he makes a helpless whimpering noise.

“You’re doing so well, Alex,” she says softly. He mutters something unintelligible. “So good,” she adds.

Alex groans. “Fuck, Mal, you’re gonna kill me.”

“I sure hope not,” she murmurs between kisses. “I haven’t gotten to fuck you yet.”

The noise he makes is a delicious combination of frustrated, desperate, and aroused. He catches his breath, then says, carefully, “Can you at least take off these pants? I- it’s getting uncomfortable.”

“Why is that?”

“You,” he says pointedly, but without anger, “are  _ not _ being nice.”

“I never said I would be.”

Alex takes a deep breath. “Please take off my pants? I’m real- really hard right now, and it’s not fun to b- be so confined.” The words sound strange coming from his mouth, and he can feel the blush on his cheeks, but if this is what it takes...

Mal kisses him. “There we go. Lovely.” She undoes his pants slowly, teasing, pulls them down and tosses them to the side, sparing a moment to kick off her own. She leans back down, picks up his foot and presses a kiss to the inside of his ankle, laughs at the sudden rush of breath he gives. “You like that, huh?”

“You’re an ass.”

“Good to know,” she murmurs, trailing little kisses up his leg, then the other, stopping at the hem of his boxers each time. When she next looks up at Alex, she’s almost surprised to see his head turned away and his eyes squeezed shut. She quickly remembers how easily flustered he is, so neither that nor the fistful of sheets half-hiding his reddened face is really a surprise. She bites into the meat of his thigh, and she can  _ feel _ his muscles tense under her. God, that’s a rush. She nips at the inside of his thighs, just hard enough to scatter pink marks over his skin.

Alex is squirming - well, sort of. He’s clenching and unclenching his hands, and many of his muscles, too. And his breath is coming in short bursts, interspersed with little grunts and groans of effort. Mal experiments with biting harder or just grazing her teeth across his skin, feathery-light kisses or sucking marks into his thighs, and finds that gentler touches make him squirm and whine, while the harder ones produce drawn-out moans and an arched back.

He’s on the verge of… something, Mal can tell, but he won’t say it on his own. So, “Alex?”

“Hmm,” he answers tensely.

“You’re doing so well, baby. You’re beautiful, holding yourself back like this, you must be so hard. So hard for me. And you smell amazing, god,” she says, running the tip of her nose up his thigh with an exaggerated inhale. “You’re just so good.”

Alex whimpers. “Mal!”

“Yes?” she answers, sucking briefly on a faint bite mark.

The groan he gives next is from the depths of his belly, frustrated and agonized. “Mal, you- please, Mal, please, you  _ know _ what I want,  _ please!” _

She hums noncommittally and goes back to lavishing oral attention over his thighs.

Alex voice rises, in volume and pitch: “I can’t stand this, Mal, please just- just-!” and cuts himself off with a distressed noise. “Please!” he shouts.

Mal raises herself up enough to look him in the eyes. “I know what you want,” she says. “But you’re going to have to  _ beg. me. for. it.” _

He sounds tortured at this point, but she knows he’ll stop her if he needs to. He’s  _ right _ there now, on the very precipice of what she’s asking for.

_ Come on, _ Mal thinks.  _ Come on, say it, I know you can. _ She presses the flat of her tongue into a bruise on his leg.  _ Please. _

His breath is ragged.

_ Almost there. _

Each exhale a whimper.

_ Come on. _

He swallows again and again, words on his tongue every time.

_ Say it. _

His voice is high and reedy as snatches of it, syllables, fly from his mouth.

_ Please.  _

And Alex breaks.

“God, fuck, Mal,  _ please! _ Please! Just fuck me, touch me,  _ anything, PLEASE!” _ he wails. “Fuck me, Mal, fuck me, I can’t stand this, I need it, I need you, fuck me, please!” He’s babbling now, all his words beyond desperate, pain in every one.

Mal takes his boxers and pulls them off, exposing his achingly hard cock. A tortured noise emerges from his stomach, like something had pulled it out of him.

“Don’t touch yourself,” she begins, “but you can move.”

His hands fly to his hair, pulling roughly, desperately, as Mal pours her lube onto her fingers. He’s breathing hard, hard enough that she worries.

“Hey. Alex, hey,” she says. 

He opens his eyes at her.

“Breathe for me, baby, okay? Breathe for me.”

He gasps, wildly. And the same breath punches out of him as Mal slides her first finger to the hilt in his ass. His body is so hot, and she can practically feel his pulse. She wriggles her finger a bit, then presses another smoothly alongside.

“Oh my god,” he whimpers, broken. She scissors her fingers, stretching him carefully and gently, but quickly, or she knows they’ll both go insane.

“Another finger, baby, or do you just want me?”

It takes him a minute to come out of his head to answer, “You. Just you, please, Mal, I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex, baby. I love you so much,” Mal murmurs, stroking lube onto her cock. She wipes her hand off on the sheets, then crawls over him. “You okay?”

“Yes. Y- yes. Oh, god, please, Mal.”

She leans down and kisses him properly, a real kiss on the mouth, and he returns it desperately. She sets a fraction of her mind aside to focus, to think, and carefully guides the tip of her cock to his entrance.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Alex,” Mal says, softly and sincere. “Are you ready?"

Alex responds, quiet and emphatic, “Yes.”

So she pushes the length of her cock inside him, and the moan that ripples through them is nothing short of ecstatic. Alex’s breaths are shallow, and Mal has to ground him by pressing her palm to his chest and breathing with him.

“Remember to breathe, Lex. I don’t want you to pass out.”

“I mean, if the dick’s that good,” he mumbles.

Mal bursts into laughter, bending over him, thighs tucked under his, but still laughing. Alex can’t help but giggle, too, until he interrupts himself with a gasp.

“What’s up?”

He huffs the breath out. “I think you hit my prostate.”

“You mean,” Mal says, rocking her hips back, “here?” and thrusts forward, angling her cock so-

“Oh!”

Got it. Alex wriggles, already trying to take more of her cock. She drags her hips back and rocks into him slowly, each thrust nudging a little deeper. His legs hook around her waist impatiently, trying to pull her closer. So she grabs his thighs, digging her fingers in, and shoves them aside, growling, “If you want me to move, you can _ ask.” _

Alex moans, and fists his hands in his own hair. “Please? Please, Mal, fuck me. And don’t- don’t go gentle,” he adds, flushing a darker red.

“So you want me to do-” she pulls back “-this?” and snaps her hips forward sharply.

“Oh!” Alex yelps. “Yes, yes, that, please, that.”

So she sets a rhythm, rocking into him, adjusting until she can hit his prostate on every thrust, and then… she slows down. Alex makes a wonderful noise of frustration, and gives her a look to match.

“Lex?”

“What?” he whines.

“Could you do something for me, baby?”

“Yeah, I - oh, fuck - I think so,” he answers as Mal thrusts into him again.

“Can you talk dirty to me?”

“Mal!” he exclaims, hiding his face.

“You don’t have to,” she says. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay, I will. Kiss me?”

“Absolutely,” she says happily, and leans down to kiss his neck, then his lips. He buries his hands in her hair and returns the kiss passionately. Mal rolls her hips slowly and swallows the moan he gives. “I love you, Alex.”

“Mmh! Fuck, I- I love you t- too, Mal. I love how you- how you fuck me, you feel so good- !” His words are interrupted by a moan when Mal thrusts into him again. “Feels so good when you touch me, fuck, you’re so good, I love how you make me feel.”

“How’s that?”

He whines. “Mmm. So- so fucking… turned on, you make me so hard, Mal, it’s so frustrating.”

“You’re so hot, baby, I can’t help it, you just look so good, so handsome, so beautiful when you’re hard just from me.”

“Oh, oh, oh, oh my god, fuck,  _ fuck!  _ I can feel you, Mal, I can feel your dick inside me. Fuck, it’s so hard, so thick, fills me up, I love it, it feels so good, Mal, I-  _ Ah!” _ he yelps. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s biting his lip, squirming and bucking his hips when Mal hits his prostate.

“You’re so tight, baby, so tight, I can feel every fucking inch of you.”

“Y- yeah. Yeah. You mean like- like this?”

“Oh,  _ fuck!” _ she shouts as he clenches his muscles around her. “Yes, god, baby, yes, that feels so fucking good.”

“Come on, Mal, I want- I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard, make me scream, please?” he pants. “Please, it’d feel so good, you’d make me come- come so hard, oh, please.” He’s jerking against each of her thrusts, meeting every one, and he whimpers when she hits his prostate just right.

“Yes, yes, you’re so beautiful when you come, you look amazing, Alex, so good,” she groans.

“Just- just come  _ on, _ Mal, I need you, need you to fuck me, please, please!”

“You want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes! Yes, please, don’t go gentle, I want i-  _ aahh!” _

The noise he makes is wonderful, a gratified, desperate, chest-deep moan that Mal can feel in her cock. Alex’s hands are clutching her back now, his legs are wrapped around her waist, holding onto her for all he’s worth.

Every kiss she plants on his chest, every dirty word whispered in his ear, every thrust of her cock into him heightens his voice, turning each sound more and more desperate.

“Alex, your- your hands.”

“What? What’s-?”

“Move them. I want you t- to scratch me. Please,” she breathes.

“Are- fuck -are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you, or-”

“Do it.”

So he drags his nails down her back, little stinging lines in their wake, and Mal shudders, stilling for a moment as the pain sinks in. She takes a breath, shaky on the exhale, and moves again. Alex whimpers, a tiny sound, almost broken, and that’s what it takes. She becomes merciless in her thrusts, the movement of her hips short and rough, and that seems to be what Alex wanted, because he  _ wails. _ Oh, god. He’s whimpering, stuttering out fragments of her name and broken words, nonsense spilling from his lips. Mal moans, tries to breathe, but is lost in the bliss in her mind. All she can do is move, lavish Alex with pleasure, make him feel good, make them feel-

“Mal, Mal, Malmalmal, I’m- I’m gonna come, fuck,  _ Mal,” _ he shouts.

“Me too, Lex, ‘m gonna come,  _ fuck, _ come with me, come with me,  _ Lex-!” _

She stiffens, jerks to a halt, and he  _ screams, _ a sound like he’s in pain, but he squeezes tight around her, his nails digging into her back, and she comes so  _ hard- _

everything goes blank.

 

It feels several minutes later when Mal comes back to herself. The moment she realizes she’s breathing, she connects her lips to Alex’s, kissing him like her life depends on it. He responds in equal measure, and it’s messy, clumsy, but… so good. Mal pulls back, panting, and gives Alex the biggest, goofiest grin she can.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” he giggles.

She licks her lips, tasting bitterness. “What the-”

“Uh,” Alex says, looking down. He pauses, then looks back at her. “I think you did good.”

His come is splattered wildly over his chest, and the mess trails all the way up to his cheek.

“Holy shit,” Mal says, stunned. A smile twitches at the corner of her mouth, then breaks into a grin. “Holy  _ shit, _ Alex!”

“Mal!” he protests, laughing.

“Holy shit, dude! You came all the way up to your fucking  _ face!” _

“I know!” he exclaims. 

He’s laughing, and Mal’s laughing, and then they’re just sitting on the bed, naked and still sweaty, laughing at nothing like there’s not a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you have feedback, let me know! leave a comment, tell me what's good, what needs work, etc.   
> (yes, i know this is porn, but i wanna write good porn, ya feel?)  
> (wait no not that kind of feel)


End file.
